Communication networks are well known in the computer communications field. By definition, a network is a group of computers and associated devices that are connected by communications facilities or links. Network communications can be of a permanent nature, such as via cables, or can be of a temporary nature, such as connections made through telephone or radio links. Networks may vary in size, from a local area network (LAN) consisting of a few computers or workstations and related devices, to a wide area network (WAN) that interconnects computers and LANs that are geographically dispersed, to a remote access service (RAS) that interconnects remote computers via temporary communication links. An internetwork, in turn, is the joining of multiple computer networks, both similar and dissimilar, by means of gateways or routers that facilitate data transfer and conversion from various networks. A well-known abbreviation for the term internetwork is “internet.” As currently understood, the capitalized term “Internet” refers to the collection of networks and routers that use the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) to communicate with one another.
A representative section of the Internet 20 is shown in FIG. 1 (Prior Art) in which a plurality of local area networks (LANs) 24 and a wide area network (WAN) 26 are interconnected by routers 22. The routers 22 are generally special purpose computers used to interface one LAN or WAN to another. Communication links within the LANs may be twisted wire pair, or coaxial cable, while communication links between networks may utilize 56 Kbps analog telephone lines, or 1 Mbps digital T-1 lines and/or 45 Mbps T-3 lines. Further, computers and other related electronic devices can be remotely connected to either the LANs 24 or the WAN 26 via a modem and temporary telephone link. Such computers and electronic devices 28 are shown in FIG. 1 as connected to one of the LANs 24 via a dotted line. It will be appreciated that the Internet comprises a vast number of such interconnected networks, computers, and routers and that only a small, representative section of the Internet 20 is shown in FIG. 1.
The Internet has recently seen explosive growth by virtue of its ability to link computers located throughout the world. As the Internet has grown, so has the World Wide Web (WWW). The WWW is a vast collection of interconnected or “hypertext” documents written in HyperText Markup Language (HTML) that are electronically stored at “Web sites” throughout the Internet. A Web site is a server connected to the Internet that has mass storage facilities for storing hypertext documents and that runs administrative software for handling requests for those stored hypertext documents. A hypertext document normally includes a number of hyperlinks, i.e., highlighted portions of text that link the document to another hypertext document possibly stored at a Web site elsewhere on the Internet. Each hyperlink is associated with a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) that provides the exact location of the linked document on a server connected to the Internet and describes the document. Thus, whenever a hypertext document is retrieved from any Web server, the document is considered to be retrieved from the WWW.
A consumer is allowed to retrieve hypertext documents from the WWW, i.e., a consumer is allowed to “surf the Web,” via a Web browser. A Web browser, such as Netscape's Navigator or Microsoft's Internet Explorer, is a software program implemented by a Web client, i.e., the consumer's computer, to provide a graphical user interface to the WWW. Upon request from the consumer via the Web browser, the Web client accesses and retrieves the desired hypertext document from the appropriate Web server using the URL for the document and a protocol known as HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP). HTTP is a higher-level protocol then TCP/IP and is designed specifically for the requirements of the WWW. It is used on top of TCP/IP to transfer hypertext documents between servers and clients.
At the advent of the WWW, the information stored on the Internet was freely transferred back and forth between those parties interested in the information. However, the WWW is quickly becoming a channel of commerce whereby a vast number and array of companies have developed their own Web sites for advertising and selling their goods and services. Consumers may “visit the Web site” of a company, i.e., retrieve the hypertext documents located on the Web server of a particular company, and order any good or service the company has to offer. If that good or service is in the form of electronically stored information, such as a book, a video, a music CD, a computer game, etc., the consumer may simply download the good or service from the company's Web site to his or her computer for immediate consumption and use. If the good or service is of a more tangible nature, such as an appliance or article of clothing ordered from an on-line catalog, a more conventional method of delivery, e.g., the postal service, is used. The traditional method of payment for such goods and services has been by major credit card, wherein the consumer is required to transmit his or her credit information over the Internet to the company's Web site. However, many question the security and confidentiality of such electronic transmissions. Furthermore, many consumers do not have a major credit card with which to make such purchases. Alternative billing systems, such as providing credit information by facsimile or postal service, are much less convenient and often prove enough of a barrier to prohibit the sale altogether. Finally, the traditional methods of billing and payment do not adequately protect the seller or consumer from fraudulent purchases.
In addition to goods and services, many companies also wish to provide consumers with “premium content,” i.e., hypertext documents and other electronically stored and transferable information considered to have a monetary value to the company. Examples of such premium content may include magazine articles, proprietary databases, movies, stock information, radio broadcasts, etc. The traditional method of payment for accessing such content has also been by major credit card, wherein the consumer pays for a subscription to the content and is required to transmit his or her credit information over the Internet to the company's Web site. Again, this method billing and payment does not adequately protect the seller or consumer from fraudulent purchases and does not provide the consumer with adequate security.
Accordingly, a more effective method and apparatus for ordering and billing for goods, services and content over a network, and ultimately the Internet, is needed. The method and apparatus should provide for automatic billing to the consumer without the need of a credit card or transferring any sensitive credit information via the Internet. In addition, the consumer should be allowed to use the purchased good or service, if downloaded, only after billing is completed. Finally, the method and apparatus should prevent consumers with histories of nonpayment from purchasing additional goods, services and/or content.